The Lisa Card
The V Card is the second episode of season one of Saved by the Bell. Summary Because she puts up with his drunken groping, Lisa's dad gives her a credit card; but she goes overboard and her payment is due so she must find a way to earn some money. Zack helps Lisa come up with different plans on how to earn money after she tries prostitution but gets no clients. They even sell her clothing; used panties are a hot item on Ebay. Eventually Lisa gets haunted by what she has done, so she buys even more stupid shit to make herself feel better momentarily. Recap It’s report card day at Bayside High. Zack Morris enters and tells us all about report card day in his monologue. Apparently Jessie got all A’s so her parents bought her flowers. Kelly got all B’s and her parents bought her ice cream. Lisa made the honor roll so her father gave her his credit card to go buy something nice for herself. But everyone has not still haven’t seen Lisa yet, and everyone’s aching to see what her new outfit, especially Screech ,Max brings the gang their food in his new magic serving cart, The food comes out without any magic to be seen, and they ask Max what’s so magical about it. Max opens the curtain again and out pops Lisa. Lisa’s new outfit appears to be a glow in the dark neon yellow three piece But, when the gang adds up how much she charged to her father’s credit card, it turns out that he’s now in debt $386, including for some “Man-eater Perfume.” The others encourage Lisa to keep one thing and take back the rest since they reasonably conclude that Lisa will probably be in trouble when her father finds out she’s charged nearly $400 to his credit card. But it turns out that the store wouldn't let Lisa take back her stuff so she’s planning on running away. Zack go to Lisa to see that Jessie, Kelly, and Lisa are all there helping trying figuring out what Lisa is doing. But Lisa is packing her stuff and clothes to run away. Zack, Jessie, and Kelly try to talk Lisa out of running away. Jessie and Kelly encourage Lisa to tell her father the truth, and we get a daydream sequence in which Lisa’s father is enraged and upset with Lisa and Screech, is dressed as the Grim Reaper in her fantasy. Jessie and Kelly suggest she try to earn the money back, and when Lisa points out she’s never earned money in her life, Zack rips open his shirt and says, “This sounds like a job for Zack Man!” He’s wearing a t-shirt underneath with a giant Z on it. The next day at Bayside High we begin to see Zack’s plan unfolding. And what a plan it is. You see, it appears Zack The next day at Bayside High we begin to see Zack Morris’s plan unfolding. And what a plan it is. You see, it appears Zack sells kisses for Boys to Kiss Lisa for One Dollar. and he is literally whoring out Lisa for money. As their biology teacher teaches about animal and are boys start by redeeming their kisses with Lisa, while the teacher is Teaching And, at that very moment, Mr. Belding announces there’s going to be an earthquake drill, during which Screech tries to redeem his kisses with Lisa and we get a cartoonish sequence reminiscent of Scooby Doo in which which Lisa and Screech’s heads keep popping up above different tables as Lisa tries to get away from Screech. Zack Morris’s next idea is to sell Lisa’s clothes, and Screech wires up a system so that he can open and close all the lockers in the hallways simultaneously, complete with Lisa’s clothes inside. The sell goes on forever and Slater trying to keep Mr. Belding away from the sell, and Kelly in one of Lisa’s bathing suits. as Mr. Belding discovers the sell and Mr. Belding returns to the hallway and discovers the sell in session. Zack admits it’s all Lisa’s stuff and Mr. Belding assumes it’s all being donated to the school charity drive way. Lisa’s next attempt to earn money is by getting a job at The Max, which she’s horrible at because She spills three trays. Lisa is rude with the customers and the others help her take away plates before people can even finish eating with that she can serve more people and earn more tips. Lisa’s earned $37 in tips, bringing her total between the kisses, the clothes sell, and her tips to $157, She decides to tell her father the truth, and he wants to take her out to the Sizzler. Lisa begs her father to beat her savagely as it is the only form of love that she knows. Instead, he tells her she has to keep her job at The Max until she earns enough to pay him back. Zack and Jessie apparently broke into Lisa’s house and they rush into Lisa’s room at that moment to give her another $83. Lisa can’t accept it suddenly because she wants to earn back the money herself and Zack gives us the moral of the story in monologue: “The Lisa Card: don’t leave home with it!” Cast *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Zack Morris *Mario Lopez as A.C. Slater *Dustin Diamond as Screech Powers *Lark Voorhies as Lisa Turtle *Elizabeth Berkley as Jessie Spano *Tiffani Thiessen as Kelly Kapowski *Dennis Haskins as Richard Belding Guest Cast *Ed Alonzo as Max *Carol Lawrence as Miss Wentworth *Henry Brown as Mr. Turtle *Donald Trump as the credit card Quotes Lisa: What I going to do?! Zack: Your sweet voice is like the snap of a bra strap upon a sun burnt back. Lisa Well, it will come what will, though I be mute. Father Since come it must, thy duty is to tell me. Lisa I have no more to say; storm as thou willst, And give the rein to all thy pent-up rage